The Happiest Place on Earth
by atoz
Summary: Concerned about Angel's depression, Fred, Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn decide to take him to Disneyland, without thinking of the consequences of bringing this cursed vampire to the happiest place on earth...
1. Chapter 1

The Happiest Place on Earth

Summary: Concerned about Angel's depression, Fred, Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn decide to take him to Disneyland, without thinking of the consequences of bringing this cursed vampire to the happiest place on earth…

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel. Or Disneyland.

A/N: Beginning of S3, before Darla shows up. Kind of AU in the sense that some of the rides and attractions I mention might not have been around when S3 was made. And Fred's not horribly insane, but she's still getting used to the group.

Chapter 1

The Idea

"Is he still in his office?" Cordelia asked with a sigh.

"Yes," Wesley replied. As usual, he was reading a book written in some strange language Cordy had never heard of.

"We should really do something about Angel," Fred said. "He's all…upset…"

"He's like that all the time," Cordy said. "You get used to it."

"I guess, but…we don't have any clients right now, and maybe…maybe we could do something fun."

"Fun?" Gunn repeated with a laugh. "Angel's idea of fun is brooding."

Wesley looked up from his book. "I do believe Fred has a point…we do not want Angel to become too upset…after what happened last time…"

"What happened last time?" Fred asked.

"We all got fired," Cordy replied.

Fred's eyes widened. "Oh…"

"Angel doesn't think of 'fun' the same way we do," Gunn said. "I don't know if there's anything we can do for him."

"Well, there's some things that _everyone_ likes," Fred said.

"For instance…?" Wesley asked.

"Well…um…what about a movie? Going to the movies is always fun."

"Not if you've seen all the movies that are out and they're all terrible," Cordy said. "If you guys are taking Angel to the movies, you can count me out."

"I think we should go vamp-hunting," Gunn said. "That usually cheers him up."

"It could also make him worse," Wesley said. "I don't think we want him to be doing violent things when he is this depressed."

There was a long pause as everyone tried to think of something that Angel might actually enjoy. Then, suddenly, Wesley said, "Disneyland."

Everyone stared at him. Cordelia finally said, "You're joking."

"We are in Southern California, it wouldn't take too long to get there…"

"Man, that place is like for little kids," Gunn said. "Angel wouldn't like it."

"You've never been there, have you?" Cordy asked.

Gunn hesitated. "Well…no."

"I've never been there either," Fred said.

"You _haven't_?" Cordy said disbelievingly. "What is wrong with you people?!"

"I wanted to go when I moved to California, but I was so busy, and then there was the whole demon dimension thing," Fred said.

"I think we should go," Wesley said with a slight smile. "We all deserve a vacation, Angel especially."

"Only one problem," Cordy said. "When I lived in Sunnydale, my parents got me VIP passes and all kinds of stuff. I know Disneyland. And I know that if you don't go in until after dark, when it gets dark so late in the summer like this, you have time for maybe two good rides…three if you're lucky."

"Disneyland has all sorts of magical barriers surrounding it," Wesley said, looking surprised that Cordelia didn't know this. "One of them protects guests from any harmful effects of the sun…except, unfortunately, sunburns."

"You mean they cater to vampires at Disneyland?" Fred said, shocked.

"No, not vampires…there are many other demons affected by sunlight. I recall studying one species from Madagascar called the Klotnig…Klotnigs _melt_ when exposed to sunlight, reduced to a pile of…"

"I've never seen any demons at Disneyland," Cordelia interrupted.

"When you pay for your parking ticket you are magically scanned, and if all the vehicle's residents are human, you can continue on…but if you have demons with you, you are diverted to a special lot. Glamours can be purchased there, which can make most demons appear human."

"But would they let Angel in?" Fred asked. "I mean...wouldn't they scan us and see that Angel was a vampire? They don't…they don't let vampires into the park, do they?"

"The scanning device only reveals if you are human or not," Wesley explained. "However, in order to actually enter the park through the demon entrance, everyone must pass through a detector similar to those in airports which check for metal, only this detector checks for a soul. If it does not detect a soul, you are turned back…but if you have a soul, you are let in. Angel would, of course, pass."

"I always heard Disneyland was a magical place, but I never believed it _really_ was," Fred said.

"Of course it is," Wesley said. "All of the rides are powered by magic."

"All of them?" Cordy repeated.

"Yes. Why did you think they broke down all the time? Modern technology isn't _that_ unreliable."

"Why use magic if electronics are better?" Fred asked.

"Magic is much cheaper."

"Oh…"

"And the fireworks are also…"

"We get it, Angel can get in," Gunn interrupted. "So are we going, or not?"

There was a brief pause, and then Cordy said, "We're definitely going."

-------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

A/N: Sorry if you somehow managed to glimpse the earlier version of this chapter during the five or so minutes it was up. The problem has been solved and corrected!

Chapter 2

The Arrival

Angel took the proposal to go to Disneyland better than anyone had anticipated; he admitted that he had wanted to visit the park since it first opened, but was uncomfortable immersing himself in such large crowds. He still wasn't thrilled about the idea, but he could see how much the others really wanted to go, and agreed that Angel Investigations deserved a vacation.

And so early on a Thursday morning Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, Wesley, and Angel packed into Fred's brand new van and set off, leaving Lorne behind to keep watch on the business (he made it clear he was not a fan of amusement parks and would be happier alone in the hotel than on a ride). Cordelia babbled the entire drive about her numerous experiences at Disneyland, and despite how annoying she became, her stories served to heighten Gunn's interest in the park.

When they finally arrived, they were just a few minutes late for the park's opening, and lines of cars drove up to booths to be directed to parking lots. Cordelia didn't see anything magical along the way, but sure enough when they reached a booth the worker directed them to a different area than the other cars. "They have sensed the non-human presence," Wesley said, as Fred drove down the side street she had been directed to. "This will no doubt take us to the demon lot."

But the side street they were driving along ended in a dead end; a large, odd-looking brick wall stood right in the middle of the road.

"Um…what do we do now?" Fred asked.

"Why did we stop?" Angel asked, frowning.

"You don't see the wall?" Wesley asked curiously.

"Wall?" Angel repeated.

"Interesting," Wesley said. "Well, it seems we are meant to drive on through it…it must be an illusion to prevent humans from coming this way."

"If you say so," Fred said, but she drove very slowly as she approached the wall. Luckily, the van passed right through it.

They continued down the curving street without impediments until they reached the area which Wesley had described as the "demon lot," but which was labeled on a large sign as "Parking Area for Guests Partially or Completely Non-Human." Cordelia thought it looked just like the Lion King parking lots for the human park guests, and the cars parked there for the most part looked no more outlandish than Fred's, but nearly all the people leaving them were not human.

When the car was safely in a parking spot, The Angel Investigations team left the car somewhat hesitantly, passing various demons as they headed for the other side of the lot, where the wait for the tram was. There were various human-looking demons or partial demons who headed straight over there with them, but Cordy noticed that most of the demons were going toward large tents. She watched interestedly as a large group of red demons in robes entered through one side of a tent; a family wearing Hawaiian shirts and Mickey Mouse ears exited. _No wonder the tourists here are so weird,_ Cordy thought.

They had to wait in line for the tram, and didn't manage to get on the first one. When the second one had taken them to the "Non-Human" park entrance, they stepped off, and Gunn grinned excitedly. "Hey, that was actually fun! Can we do it again?"

"That was the _tram_, Gunn," Cordy said, rolling her eyes. "That wasn't a ride."

"Oh," Gunn said, and to hide his embarrassment he quickly changed the subject. "Where do we go?"

"The sign says over here," Fred said, leading the way, and they approached ticket booth; it seemed Non-Human tickets cost extra, because the man in front of them tried to argue that since he was ¾ Human he should get a discount, while the woman in the booth insisted that unless he was completely Human he had to pay the Non-Human price. The man yelled that he would be contacting his lawyer about this prejudice.

When he finally left, the group was able to buy their tickets, thankful that the woman didn't ask what type of demon Angel was. As they walked over to the park entrance, Cordelia was somewhat upset that it was an unusually cloudy morning, so Angel couldn't enjoy the sun. She noticed that he looked rather unhappy as they approached the ticket checker, and the device that would only let them pass if they had souls.

As Angel passed successfully through the soul detector, his mind was far from the fun of Disneyland. When the argumentative part-demon had mentioned his lawyer, Angel was reminded of Wolfram and Hart, and suddenly thought it was a mistake to leave Lorne back at the hotel alone, if only for a day. _No, _Angel thought fiercely. _I can't be thinking about work…I'm supposed to be on vacation._

Lilah was unfortunately forced to think the opposite. Only two detectors down from the AI team, she didn't notice the vampire and his companions, just as Angel and his friends didn't notice her over the chattering of the crowds.

"I've never seen an error message on one of these things before," the soul detector worker said, scratching his head.

"It must be malfunctioning," Lilah explained, trying to walk through.

"Hey, hold on there," the worker said seriously. "It hasn't confirmed your soul."

"I'm a human," Lilah protested.

"Yeah, well, if you were, you wouldn't have any trouble, would you?"

"It must be the machine that is having the trouble," Lilah said angrily. "Now let me through."

"I can't do that."

Lilah glared angrily back at her new partner. "None of this would've happened if you weren't here," she said through gritted teeth. "I could've entered through the human lot, where there aren't any detectors…"

"Hey, don't blame me," Izzerial said, holding up his now human-looking hands. "I was ordered to come here just like you were."

Lilah rolled her eyes and then addressed the employee. "I think there's a misunderstanding here…I have a soul, I'm just…just not in complete possession of it at the moment. It's on loan to our firm."

"Your firm?" the man said, frowning.

"Wolfram and Hart," Lilah said, stepping closer to the man and smiling rather maliciously. "We're here on behalf of some clients who are…not very happy…with the current conditions of this park, and I have to say that from what I've seen so far, my report will be less than satisfactory. I'm afraid you'll have to be included in it, Mr…."

"No need," the man said hastily. "Go right on through."

"Thank you," Lilah said, smiling, and she and Izzy walked through the soul detector without further incident, not knowing that Angel and his team were only a short ways ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3: The Need for a Plan

Chapter 3

The Need for a Plan

"I wonder where the demon entrance to the park is located," Wesley commented, as they walked along a stretch of pavement heading toward a large gateway packed with crowds of altered demons flooding into the park. "We are far from the main entrance, I am sure, but wouldn't someone notice a large crowd of people entering from a separate area?"

No one knew the answer to Wesley's question, so no one spoke until they had passed through the gateway and were in the park.

"There's your answer, Wesley," Cordy said, looking around. "We're in the most deserted area of the park…_Toontown_."

Cordelia looked around with a disgusted look on her face, but Fred, Angel, and Gunn were excited.

"Come on," Cordelia said, and they followed her along the Toontown Street.

"Hey, look!" Fred said, suddenly stopping. "That sign says that's Mickey's house…and you can meet Mickey Mouse!"

"That sounds like fun," Angel said, actually smiling.

"_No_," Cordy said flatly. "Going on rides is fun. Now _come on_."

"A ride!" Gunn cried suddenly, and he rushed forward.

"_Stop him_!" Cordelia screamed so loudly that Angel actually believed there was danger; he ran forward and grabbed Gunn's arm, yanking him back, but when Cordy merely folded her arms and looked disapprovingly at Gunn, he realized his mistake and let go of him.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Gunn asked angrily, rubbing his arm where Angel had grabbed him.

"_That_ is not a ride," Cordy said.

"It's a rollercoaster! Look at it!" Gunn said defensively, waving his arms at the ride. "It's called 'Gadget Coaster' or something…"

"It's a rollercoaster for four-year-olds," Cordy snapped.

"I rather enjoy Gadget's Go Coaster," Wesley said, frowning.

"Then you can wait in line while the rest of us go on the rides that are actually fun."

"But we shouldn't split up," Fred said, looking concerned.

"Listen, guys, I think Cordelia knows what she's talking about," Angel said, not wanting their vacation to be spent arguing. "Let's just follow her lead, okay?"

"Thank you," Cordy said, flashing him a smile. Then she got a determined look and said, "The plan is to hit all the big rides early so that we can have time to go on them again if we want."

"And what do you consider 'the big rides'?" Wesley asked.

"Space Mountain, Indiana Jones, Splash Mountain, and Pirates of the Caribbean," Cordy said.

"Certainly you must include the Teacups," Wesley said. "That one is always a fun time…"

"You can go on that later. Right now we have to decide which ride we want to go on, and which we want to fastpass for later."

"Fastpass?" Fred repeated.

Cordy sighed. "I'll explain later…let's just get to Space Mountain. We might as well fastpass that one…then we can wait in line for Pirates, because that one doesn't have a fastpass."

"All right, let's go to Space Mountain, then," Angel said.

Cordelia marched the group out of Mickey's Toontown and down past Fantasyland. Wesley looked longingly back at the Teacups ride as they passed it. Fred, Gunn, and Angel were all marveling at the atmosphere of the park; Angel was even smiling. He had no idea that enemies from Wolfram and Hart had been close behind them, but had decided to stop and linger around Fantasyland while the AI Team moved on. If Wesley had had his way, Lilah would have spotted them by the Teacups.

They entered Tomorrowland by the Astro Orbitor, which Gunn thought looked exciting, but Cordy again discouraged him and insisted on maintaining their course to Space Mountain. During the stop for the argument, however, Fred spotted something.

"Look, it's Buzz Lightyear!"

The group looked; someone dressed in a fuzzy Buzz Lightyear costume was shaking hands with children and taking pictures.

"I brought a camera," Wesley said excitedly.

"Sweet, I want a picture with him!" Gunn said, stepping toward the character. It turned in their direction and seemed to see them.

"You're embarrassing us," Cordy snapped. "Come on, we have to get the fastpass for Space Mountain…"

"Look, he's waving at us!" Fred said, and she, Gunn, and Wesley waved back.

"Let's listen to Cordelia," Angel said, fearing a temper tantrum from her if they didn't.

"All right," Fred said, and the group followed Cordy toward Space Mountain.

The man in the Buzz Lightyear costume lowered the hand he had been waving at them. Several children and their family members were calling to him for pictures, but he continued to stare at the retreating figures. He had left Los Angeles intending to travel the world and do some soul-searching, but had instead ended up stuck in Anaheim with no money and a desperate need for a job.

Lindsey McDonald watched a smiling Angel disappear, and jealousy immediately flooded into him. Angel wasn't supposed to be able to walk around in the daylight. He wasn't even supposed to be capable of being happy. He had killed hundreds of people, yet here he was, enjoying himself at the Happiest Place on Earth, while Lindsey was stuck sweating in a Buzz Lightyear suit, posing for pictures with obnoxious kids who were either too old and would kick him and poke him, claiming he wasn't real, or were too young and would start crying because they were afraid of him.

"_I have been waiting in line for ten minutes now you will take a picture of my daughter or I will have you fired!_"

Lindsey turned and saw the angry woman. Her child was young, and was indeed crying.

Lindsey sighed and scowled inside his suit, but the Buzz Lightyear face was smiling. He did a pose for the picture, but his mind was more focused on his lunch break, and what he would do when he found Angel; he needed a plan.


	4. Chapter 4: True Happiness

Chapter 4

True Happiness

"Look! Everyone's walking away! There's no line!"

Angel, Fred, and Gunn walked forward excitedly, but Cordelia and Wesley were more skeptical.

"Sorry, the ride is closed," a park employee was saying. "It's having maintenance problems. Come back in an hour or two."

"Indiana Jones is _broken_?!" Cordy said incredulously. "That _never_ happens…"

"Perhaps we could help, since the rides run by magic," Wesley said to the others, and he turned to the woman. "I believe we may be of some assistance…"

"Excuse me?" the woman said, frowning.

"Well," Wesley said, and he leaned closer to her, "I am rather experienced with spells…"

"With _what_?"

"I know that the rides here run by magic."

The employee stared at him like he was insane.

"Disney magic!" Cordy said suddenly, stepping forward. "He means…he means…"

"He means the magic of Disney's engineering technology," Fred interrupted.

"Yes," Wesley said.

"Our maintenance team can handle it, thanks," the employee said, backing away from Wesley.

The AI Team headed away from the Indiana Jones ride.

"Apparently not all of the park employees are informed of the magical elements in the park," Wesley said, frowning.

"_Duh_," Cordy said, glaring at him.

"Don't get mad at Wesley, he didn't know," Fred said.

"Man, I'm sick of this, I want to go on a _ride_," Gunn said, folding his arms.

Cordy hesitated. "Well, I guess we could try waiting in line for Space Mountain…"

"Maybe we could try something with a shorter line," Angel said.

"The line for the Teacups is never long," Wesley said eagerly.

Cordy sighed. "Fine, we'll do it your way…"

Cordelia grumbled all the way to the Teacups, and all the way through the line. Angel was somewhat uneasy by the fact that they were the only adults in the line who weren't accompanied by children, but Gunn and Wesley were both so excited about the ride he didn't want to spoil it.

The group split, with Wesley, Gunn, and Fred in one teacup while Angel and Cordelia took another. Angel and Cordy weren't very excited about the ride, but when it began, and Angel's vampire strength started spinning the teacup at an amazing speed, neither could keep from laughing.

The AI team got off the teacup ride unable to keep straight faces, especially after Gunn, leaning sideways as he tried to maintain his balance, eventually keeled over, grabbing onto Fred's arm at the last second and dragging her down with him.

As Wesley and Cordy helped the two up, Angel beamed at his team, and a swelling of pride grew in him; he suddenly realized just how much he loved each and every one of them.

Cordy decided they should all make a bathroom trip, and Angel stood outside waiting for them, his mind wandering to all the happy memories he had spent with his team. Just at that moment, the clouds parted, and the sun shone down on Angel's face. Already smiling, his face split into a grin, and then…

The arrival of Snow White in the vicinity distracted the nearby Disney guests, who didn't notice the beams of light erupting from the tall, pale man standing outside the entrance to the bathrooms. One woman, seeing a reflection of it in a mirror she was holding to her face, turned around, but by the time she looked back all she saw was a man standing there, apparently normal. The woman turned back around.

Meanwhile, the man started walking away from the bathrooms, first slowly, then gaining speed. He stopped in a dark area behind a building, then laughed aloud.

In an amusement park filled with tasty humans, Angelus had awoken.


	5. Chapter 5: Soulless

Chapter 5

Soulless

"Where's Angel?" Gunn asked, frowning, as he approached Wesley, the first to return from the restroom.

"I don't know," Wesley admitted, looking around.

"Maybe he went to get us some churros," Fred said, approaching from behind with Cordy.

"Why would he do that?" Cordy asked.

"I told him I wanted some while we were waiting in line."

"That wouldn't make him go off and buy them without telling us."

Wesley approached a couple sitting on a bench nearby. "Excuse me, but did you see a pale man dressed in black standing here about a minute ago?"

The woman shrugged. "I don't know. Snow White just left, and all the little kids were screaming to get a picture with her, so it was sort of distracting."

"Ah…thank you."

Wesley returned to the main group. "I know what happened to Angel! He went to take a picture with Snow White!"

They stared at him.

"It's possible," Wesley mumbled, suddenly embarrassed.

"Angel doesn't even have the camera," Cordy said, pulling it out of her bag.

"Can vamps even be in pictures?" Gunn asked. "Aren't there, like, mirrors and stuff in cameras?"

"What about digital cameras?" Fred suggested.

"This is pointless," Cordy snapped. "Angel's missing, and there's no reason he would've run off to see Snow White, so…there must be some other reason he's gone."

"The churro line is over there, and I don't see him," Gunn said suddenly, looking over a group of tourists.

"What if he's in trouble?" Fred asked worriedly.

"At Disneyland?" Wesley said. "Unlikely. You saw the security."

"Just 'cause you've got a soul doesn't mean you aren't evil," Gunn pointed out. "There could've been some…I don't know…past victim of Angelus, or something."

"Yeah, like from the eighteen hundreds?" Cordy asked.

"Some demon with a soul who lives for a thousand years."

"And just happened to come to Disneyland on the same day as us, and recognize Angel as the evil vampire who didn't have a soul before but somehow managed to get into Disneyland despite all the magical protection against such evil creatures?" Fred said so quickly almost no one understood her.

There was a pause.

"I know what must've happened," Cordy said, pulling out her cell phone. "He probably ran into someone from Sunnydale…they're closer to Disneyland than we are. Buffy probably goes here all the time."

"You have Buffy's number on your cellular phone?" Wesley asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you know, in case of, like, an emergency." Cordy entered the number.

Everyone anxiously waited, but Cordy had to leave a message. "Hi, this is Cordelia, remember me? Angel just got lost at Disneyland and we were wondering if it was your fault. Call me!"

She hung up.

"Now what?" Gunn asked.

"Now we wait," Wesley said.

"Forget that!" Gunn said angrily. "I wanted to go on rides, and not just some stupid teacup thing…"

"You said you liked it," Fred said.

"Yeah, well…I want to go on something else, not wait around for Angel to come back from wherever he is."

"If we leave he won't know where to find us when we do come back," Fred said worriedly.

"Then two of us can stay behind," Cordy said.

"Excellent plan," Wesley said. "Who…"

"We're going to Splash Mountain," Cordy said, grabbing Gunn's arm and pulling him along with her.

"Okay, we'll see you later, then…I guess," Fred said.

------------------------

Angelus was starving.

There were scrumptious humans everywhere—plump, screaming brats clinging to their parent's arms; tender, obnoxious teenagers complaining loudly; sweet, lovesick couples who seemed more interested in each other than the rides; and fat old people in scooters holding up all the traffic. But as much as Angelus wished he could reach out and grab one of them, he knew the security here was too tight.

His team was here. The Disneyland security would be after him in a second if they knew he was soulless. He would be better off leaving the park as soon as possible.

And yet…

Disneyland's entrance security was nearly impossible to fool. Angelus would likely never have another opportunity like this one. And what made Angelus so dangerous compared to other vampires was his love for the thought behind the kill.

He couldn't let an opportunity like this go to waste.

Sunshine. Delicious meals. And no competition coming in through the gates…

Angelus smiled as devious thoughts began forming in his mind.

It would be wrong for him to be the only vampire able to experience the Happiest Place on Earth. The next few people he managed to capture could be turned rather than simply eaten and discarded. That, at least, would distract the security.

He would turn them, scatter their bodies around the park…

If security figured out what was going on, though, Disneyland would be evacuated. Angelus couldn't let that happen.

He would have to be stealthy, smart…no trouble at all.

Angelus considered his options. He didn't want to run into any of his team, who were either searching anxiously for him or waiting back in Fantasyland. The safest place for him to go would be a ride, but there were no guarantees one or two wouldn't have split off to go on that ride…

Angelus felt in his pocket and pulled out his Fastpass. They weren't due at Space Mountain for a few hours; it would be a waste for any of them to go on that ride now.

Angelus headed over toward the ride, which wasn't difficult, because that happened to be the direction he had run in away from the restrooms. When he arrived at the ride, he saw the long line, and pondered how he would be able to snatch anyone away.

There was a way around the main line, however, that led off to some restrooms inside where large planets were painted on the walls. In this area was the handicapped line.

Significantly shorter than the main line, the handicapped line consisted of about three wheelchairs and their parties, who waited in the area until summoned to join up with the main line. It was certainly much faster than waiting the whole line, and possibly even faster than the Fastpass line.

In the back of the handicapped line was a wheelchair with a teenage boy in it, and a girl holding the handles. Both looked very pleased with themselves, and the boy in the Disney-rented wheelchair didn't seem to be injured in any way.

Angelus noted an "employees only" door nearby, then pondered what he should do.

Suddenly, the teenage girl told the boy, "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

He nodded, and she walked off.

Angelus smiled.

He walked over to the Employees Only room so directly and purposefully it didn't look the least bit suspicious; even real employees who saw him go inside assumed he was doing whatever he was supposed to.

There were no employees inside the room, which was a locker/dressing room. Angelus opened a random locker and found an employee's shirt, pants, and shoes.

He smiled again and hurriedly took off his own clothes, putting those on. As a finishing touch, he added the nametag: LINDSEY. It reminded Angelus of Lindsey MacDonald. _I wonder what ever happened to him…_

Angelus walked out of the employee room, grateful to find the teenage girl still gone. The teenage boy in the wheelchair was spinning around a little bit away from the rest of the line, knowing it wasn't about to move any time soon. He was awkward and clearly inexperienced in controlling the wheelchair.

Angelus suddenly grabbed the handles from behind. "Whoa, be careful there, you might run into somebody," he said in a friendly voice.

"Sorry," the boy mumbled.

"Hey," Angelus said, leaning in toward the boy. "You want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"There's actually a faster way than waiting in that line over there."

"But it's not that slow, I went on it b…"

"I'll show you."

Angelus started pushing the boy, who protested but not loudly enough to attract attention.

"I'm supposed to wait for my girlfriend, I don't…" the boy started.

Angelus opened the Employees Only room and pushed the wheelchair inside, then closed and blocked the door.

"What is this?" the boy asked, still looking clueless rather than worried.

Angelus dropped the friendly face. "You're a disgrace to this park, do you know that?"

"Wh…what?"

"There are people out there waiting for hours to go on a ride, but you just rent a wheelchair and cut in front of all of them. You exploit the kindness of Disney employees with your little act."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the boy said, his eyes wide.

"Are you really handicapped?"

"Well…I…not exactly…but I hurt my ankle, I…can't walk very well."

"Oh, that's too bad. I was kind of hoping you would run."

Angelus revealed his vampire face. The teenager cried out (but not loudly enough to be heard outside) and actually jumped out of his wheelchair and started running for the other side of the room with apparently no ankle trouble.

Angelus easily caught up with him and pushed him into the wall.

"Serves you right," he said, and then he took a bite.

----------------------------


End file.
